New Beginnings
by enchantress99
Summary: Lucy and Edmund have fought with Peter and Susan again. When Aslan sends them away, where do they go? Larger summary inside.
1. Fights and Salvation

**Hey Everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy my LOTR/ Narnia Crossover!**

**Lucy has left Narnia for the last time. She is broken, and she only finds solace in her brother, Edmund. Her other two siblings, Peter and Susan, have stopped believing in their country, and think it is just a game. After a particularly bad fight, Lucy runs to her room, sobbing. Edmund joins her there, and their room disappears. Where do they end up? With an elf, a king, a couple Hobbits, a dwarf, and a wizard. Where do you think?**

**Chapter One**

Lucy was sitting in the family room, reading a book, when she heard Peter calling her.

"Coming!" she yelled, and walked into the kitchen. Peter was glaring at her, and holding a stack of papers.

"Why do you still think about that stupid childish game, Lu? Grow up." he said, and Lucy gasped as she saw that he was holding her drawing she had done of her favorite home, Narnia.

'Give them back!" she said, and Peter shook his head, and threw them in the trash can. Lucy began to cry, and she hit Peter in the shoulder as Edmund and Susan walked in.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Susan asked as Edmund pried Lucy away from Peter.

"Peter threw my drawings away!" she said, sniffing. Susan sighed.

"It's about time." she said, and Lucy stared at her.  
"What? That was our last connection to Narnia!" Edmund exclaimed, and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Please stop talking about that game. It's childish, and we are all too old for it. It would be better if you two would grow up, and forget about all of that." she said, and Lucy began to cry again, as Edmund glared at his older siblings. Lucy broke away from her brother and ran upstairs into her room, and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. She heard the door creak, and felt Edmund's arms around her, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I miss them all." she whispered. Edmund stroked her head.

"I know, Lu. I do too." he said, and Lucy closed her eyes. As Edmund looked at his sister, he cursed himself for being such a bloody idiot when they were younger. he resolved to be a better big brother, now that her other older siblings were never there for them. He closed his eyes as well, and before he drifted off to join Lucy in her dreams, Edmund thought he heard a lion's roar. After the two were asleep, a strange thing happened. A Lion appeared in Lucy's mirror. He smiled, and Lucy and Edmund disappeared.

Please Review!

I hope you enjoyed it!  
Love,

Enchantress


	2. Q & A

**Hey Everyone! **

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Narnia**

**Chapter 2**

**Edmund POV**

Edmund heard voices, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he and his sister were in a large, circular room, and it was filled with people. They were all staring down at the two, and Edmund tightened his grip on Lucy. He searched the faces, and grinned suddenly. A man with brown hair, and blue-grey eyes was smiling at Lucy and him.

"Arrow!" he exclaimed, and Lucy stirred in his arms.

"You're having delusions again Ed. We're not in Narnia or Gondor." she said, sitting up a bit and opening her eyes. Arrow knelt down next to the siblings, and Edmund smiled as his sister gasped.

"Arrow? Is that really you?" she asked, and he nodded. With a cry of delight, Lucy threw her arms around her second brother figure and began to cry. Arrow placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Finally. We get to see you again." Edmund said, and Arrow nodded. Then, one of the people coughed, and Edmund's attention was diverted.

**Legolas POV**

The two had just appeared, out of the blue. Two teenagers, looking similarly enough for Legolas to distinguish them as siblings. The boy had black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl, had long, light brown hair. The boy looked around, and he seemed shocked as he saw Aragorn, who smiled at him for some reason.

"Arrow!" the boy exclaimed. Aragorn stood, to many's surprise, and walked over to the two teens. The girl stirred, and said something indistinguishable, but the boy smiled, and Aragorn knelt next to them. The girl opened her eyes, and they were light brown, with flecks of green. She gave a cry of delight and threw her arms around Aragorn. Then Boromir coughed, and the boy looked at them. He stood, and bowed to them all.

"Forgive me. I am King Edmund, the Just, and this is my sister, Queen Lucy, the Valiant. We are the king and queen of Narnia." the boy said, and Elrond stood to bow at him as well. The girl stood, and curtsied to them all.

"Hello. Please forgive my brother. He seems to go into a different world when we meet other dignitaries. We are very happy to meet you all." she said.

"How do you know Aragorn?" Gandalf asked. The girl, Lucy, took a deep breath.

"When my siblings and I were first made kings and queens of Narnia, we went to Gondor, where we met with the king's regent, and the future king, which was Aragorn. Me and Edmund began to spend a lot of time with him, which I believe made my other two siblings jealous. The reason that we call him Arrow, is because he out-shot my sister, who was the best archer in Narnia. Our sibling eventually got too jealous, so they cut our visit short and forbid the two of us from ever visiting him again." she said, and Aragorn put an arm around her shoulders.

"You speak of two others, yet there are only two here. Why is that?" Boromir asked. Lucy placed her head in Aragorn's chest, and Legolas saw her shoulder's shake with sobs. Her brother, Edmund, placed a hand on her back.

"They do not believe in Narnia." he said briskly. Then Elrond stood.

"I would like to speak to the king and queen. Alone please." he said, and the group stood and strode out of the room.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy and Edmund looked at the man who had stayed behind.

"If I may ask, why do you need to speak to me and my sister?" Edmund asked, and the man smiled.

"My name is Elrond. I need to speak with you, because I have heard of your skills. It seems that a Hobbit called Frodo needs to take the One Ring to Mordor, and he could use your skills. So I was wondering if you would like to accompany him, in two weeks time, on a journey into the world of Middle Earth." he asked, and Lucy looked at her brother.

"I have read about this One Ring. I have heard of its destruction and power, and we would be happy to help this young Hobbit." Edmund answered for both of them, and Lord Elrond smiled.

"In that case, I shall get my daughter, Arwen, to lead you to your chambers.

**Please Review!**  
**Y'all are awesome!**

**See you later!**

**Enchantress**


	3. A Gift

**Hey Everyone! **

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Narnia**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy POV**

"This place is so amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as Elrond's daughter, Arwen, led her to a chamber in the palace. Arwen laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I am glad you like it here." she replied. They turned a corner, and stopped at a large door.

'Here is your chamber. I will be right down the hall, and your brother is across from you. Please call me if you need anything. It was wonderful meeting you Lucy." Arwen said, and Lucy thanked her and opened her door, and gasped. It was amazing. The room was a golden-red, with a large balcony overlooking a training field. Her bed was to one side, and nearly took up an entire wall. There was a large vanity, and a full length mirror, along with a walk-in closet. Lucy smiled and saw a large box sitting on her bed. Walking over to it, she opened it, and began to cry.

"Oh Aslan. How did you know?' she whispered. Sitting inside was Lucy's crown, her cordial, a dark red cloak, a sword not unlike Peter and Edmund's, and a dress. The dress had a grey corseted top, with a red skirt. Paired with it was a pair of dark grey boots. Lucy lifted the dress out, and gasped. At the bottom of the box was Susan's bow and arrows, along with her horn. After regaining her composure, Lucy took the outfit into the dressing room and pulled her English clothes, and putting her comfortable, familiar, Narnian clothes on. As Lucy pulled her long, brown hair back into a high ponytail, and began to put her crown on, she noticed something different on it. The design was the same, except it was gold, instead of silver, and the leaves were much more narrow. The Lucy guessed it. Susan was no longer a friend of Narnia, so all of her possessions had become Lucy's.

"Lu? Aragorn wanted to show us the training ground." she heard Edmund's voice. Lucy opened her door and smiled when she saw her brother in his clothes from Narnia as well.

"Let's go have some fun!" she said. The siblings walked down into the courtyard, where Aragorn, and and the other elf, Legolas were waiting for them.  
"Shall we begin our training?" Aragorn asked, and Lucy grinned and took off her cloak.

"Who needs training?"

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I've been really busy, but I promise you a longer chapter next time! I swear on the River Styx!**

**Seen you later!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Explanations and Fights

**Hey Everyone! **

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Narnia**

**Chapter 3**

**Legolas POV**

Legolas and the others walked into the training ground, and he saw Lucy's face light up with delight. She turned to her brother.

"Dearest brother?" she asked sweetly, and Edmund smiled back and they both took out swords. Stepping into a clear area, they began to fight. Legolas and Aragorn stood off to the side, watching the siblings fight. Lucy's long hair whipped around her face, and her eyes snapped with a fire that Legolas had never seen in any other person. Edmund was fighting back with the same passion. He even had the same fire in his eyes as his sister. Aragorn smiled as they fought.

"I have not seen them so happy in a while. I've missed them to much." he said.

"Were are they from?" Legolas asked.

"I never found out." Aragorn replied. Legolas reminded himself to ask the two siblings their story before they left for their quest.

"Aragorn! Look alive!" Edmund suddenly yelled, and he swung at Aragorn. The two began to spar, and Lucy came to stand next to Legolas. She laughed as she watched them fight.

"Edmund used to always do that. He always thought he could beat Aragorn if he caught him unawares. Funny. It never worked." she said. They sat down on a bench and watched the fight.

"If I may ask, where are you and your brother from?" Legolas asked after a pause. Lucy sighed and crossed her arms.

It was a place where Edmund and I never belonged. I never had any friends there, and my two older siblings were the ones always invited to parties, and to tea. I am never going back there, no matter what Aslan says I have to do." she said.

"Who is Aslan?" Legolas asked. Lucy's eyes lit up with happiness, and she smiled brightly.

"Aslan is the creator and lord of Narnia. I met him for the first time after Edmund was kidnapped by the White Witch, Jadis. He was the most majestic sight I had ever seen. Once, me and my sister were wading in a small stream when we were attacked by wolves who were working for Jadis. Aslan came and had some of his forces chase after the surviving wolves, and they found Edmund tied to a tree. The White Witch came to our camp after Edmund was rescued, and demanded him to be delivered to her so he could be killed. Aslan and Jadis went into the head tent and talked for a while before emerging. Edmund was saved, but that night my sister and I followed Aslan into the forest, where we witnessed something awful. Aslan was sacrificing himself to save my brother. I watched as he was shaved, and then stabbed in the side and died. After everyone left, my sister and I ran to him, and we sent a message to my brothers. The next morning, we woke next to Aslan,and my sister said we had to leave. It was when we turned around that we heard a cracking sound, and we turned around to see Aslan, alive and well. He helped us win the war against the White Witch, and then he just...left." Lucy said, rubbing her arms. During her story, Edmund and Aragorn had walked over to them, and had listened. When she was finished, Edmund smiled and held her hand.

"I wasn't really kidnapped by the White Witch, Lu." he said softly. Lucy glared at her brother.

"Shut up. You beat yourself up again and I will punch you in the face." she said dangerously. For some reason, Legolas didn't doubt her. Then one of the Hobbits, Sam, came running up to them.  
"Lord Elrond says that instead of waiting for the next week, we'll be leaving in two days. That way, we'll get a longer head start." Sam said, catching his breath.

**Please Review!**

**Have a great week!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
